


Here There be Demons

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I thought it was hilarious, Sadly, bing is mentioned briefly, but he's not in the story, but not really, i don't know what this is, it's kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: While at the first annual ego Christmas party, Chase notices that the tree is missing the angel topper. Without the angel to hold in the tree demons, the party will be ruined! What is an ego to do?





	Here There be Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day six. The prompt is Angel.  
> I have no idea what this is. The idea popped into my head and I almost died laughing. I'm still laughing at the thought, actually. I sincerely hope that you all find this as funny as I did.

Dark glared around at everyone in the room. Christmas music was blaring and the lights on the tree were flashing. He did not want to be here. He took a swig of his eggnog, his mood souring when he remembered that it was non-alcoholic.

It was the first ego Christmas party held between the Ipliers and the Septiceyes. Dark had not agreed to it. He hated Christmas parties, including the ones held by the Ipliers. This one was just a bigger version of that, although louder.

As if to prove his point, Chase crashed into the wall next to him, giggling up a storm, “Ha!” he yelled right into Dark’s ear, “I told you I could beat you!”

A pained groan came from Anti, “Really, Bing!? He’s never going to shut up now!”

Chase fixed his hat proudly, turning to Dark with a grin on his face, “You wanna join in the fun, Darky? I hear you’re pretty good with a gun.”

Dark smiled coldly up at him, “You’re thinking of Wilford. I am quite fine where I am, thank you very much.”

Chase shrugged and turned to leave, but his eye caught something on the tree. He gasped pointing at the top, “We forgot the tree topper!”

The Septiceyes all froze. Slowly, they turned towards the tree, staring at the top of it in horror.

“Well, where is the angel?” Doctor Schneeplestein questioned, “It is an easy thing to fix.”

Anti appeared next to the box full of tree decorations and dug through it, looking up at them all, face pale, “It’s not in here.”

Marvin looked horrified, “If we don’t have the angel, then what are we going to do to keep the tree demons away? Remember what happened last time we didn’t put the angel on the tree? It was absolute chaos! We were exorcising demons for days!”

Wilford looked around in bewilderment, “Tree demons? There’s no such thing!”

Jackie patted him on the shoulder, looking traumatized, “That’s what I thought. But they’re real my friend. They are very real. Two Christmases ago, we didn’t put the angel on top of the tree and all of the demons living inside of it escaped. They got into everything. Even the silverware was possessed. They almost got to Robbie, but thankfully we were able to get rid of them before that could happen.”

Wilford shook his head, “You boys sure are whacky.”

Dark sighed, “What does this angel look like?”

Anti looked surprised, “I didn’t think you would want to help, Dark.”

The dark haired man grumbled, “If it will get you all to shut up, then I’ll do anything.”

“Ah, just as pleasant as ever, I see,” Anti mumbled.

Marvin elbowed him, “It looks just like your average angel topper. White wings, light blue dress, holding a white bouquet of flowers.”

Dark looked thoughtful for a moment, “Does it have to be that specific angel?”

The magician shook his head, “No, there just has to be an angel on top.”

Dark nodded, “Well, I think I know just the person who can solve our problems.”

Wilford’s eyes widened, “Dark, don’t tell me you’re going to-”

Dark grinned, “You bet I am.”

He disappeared from the room and Wilford quickly pushed everybody away from the tree, “Stand back. That fiend is completely mad.”

Before anybody could ask what was going on, there was the sound of running footsteps and then the muffled sound of someone yelling. The yelling slowly got louder until they could understand what was being said.

“Demons, Jim, demons!”

A Jim raced into the room, his eyes frantic and wild, “Where are the demons, Jim!”

Wilford pointed at the top of the tree, “Up there, Jimmy boy.”

The Jim looked up at the tree, “Alright, Jim. It’s time to be Jim.”

He hopped onto the couch and vaulted into the air, crashing onto the tree with a war cry. Somehow, the tree remained standing, wobbling dangerously for a minute before coming to a crooked halt. The Jim was precariously perched on the very top, completely defying all laws of physics and logic.

Dark waltzed back into the room, grinning cheekily, “There you go. You can’t get much more angelic than a Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're bored, drop by and chat with me on my tumblr. Or don't. The choice is completely up to you. I'm not your mother.  
> theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com


End file.
